Polskie modelki zaorane - Zapytaj Beczkę 93
Jednogłośna Opinia Program Krzysztofa Gonciarza obejrzało 100 miliardów ludzi i wyraziło jednogłośną opinię: hwdp jebać te kurwy policyjne - Hardy Skurwiel Pytania * W podstawówce nie ma biologii... ;d - PlacekKalita * Jak wymyślać śmieszne żarty? :( - MixKaro44 * A do koszulek Japoneczki ze zdjęć gratis? :D - Robinskateboard * Jak się wybić na YouTube? - KX Keytinho * Jak mówisz niższym głosem to fajnie mruczysz ;) (patrz: "zajebiście nieśmieszne") - MKanakaredes * Dlaczego porzuciłeś Ludzi pustyni, Pana kurczaka, Brykiety i zamieniłeś je na to buractwo? Krzysiu proszę niech wrócą te stare Beczkowe memy! - Reszer kxk * nie masz wrażenia ze wychwujesz swoją małą armię zombie? Kiedy zacząłeś żart z dolarami pod każdym twoim filmem lub postem ludzie pisali właśnie o doarach. Teraz co drugi komentarz jest o "buractwie i cebuli". Jak ty to robisz że wszyscy tak chętnie cię naśladują? - Lucy Famine * Jaką religię mają w Japoni - Adiano P. * Dlaczego na YT ludzie oglądają najczęściej tych najpopularniejszych mimo że mogą być żenadą w porównaniu tego co robią mniejsi pod względem ilości subskrybentów, np.: Ty i Niekryty Krytyk. - Biały Żołnierz * Jaki jest najbardziej męski zawód świata? - Konopsky * Dlaczego Twoje książki są tańsze niż Twoje koszulki? - bezslonca * Krzysiu, skąd wzięła się moda na obrażanie zmarłych osób? Na przykład papieża Jana Pawła II, Magika albo Lecha Kaczyńskiego. Spotykam się z takim chamskim zachowaniem od dłuższego czasu i go nie rozumiem. Co śmiesznego jest w mówieniu, że JPII to pedofil? - Zamulacz Kąputerowy * Co byś powiedział gdy byś zjadł ananasa ? Co Krzysiu ;) ? - Hubert Czerniatowicz * Odnoszę wrażenie, że coraz bardziej nie masz ochoty robić tego programu. Sęk w tym, że jest od z odcinka na odcinek śmieszniejszy! - sebastian papą * Krzysztofie czy gdybym jadł własny tłuszcz to bym chudł czy tył? - Sputnikowe Granie * Czemu w języku polskim zaprzeczenie zaprzeczenia daje potwierdzenie? Na przykład "nie możesz nigdzie iść" niby powinno to znaczyć że możemy iść wszędzie a jednak nie. - Jexis * Czym jest bycie rzeczą? - TwinLingerie * Krzysiu, wypiłem piwo. - AlfaSlonik666 * P Dlaczego w Q&A takich youtuberów jak np. Rezi najciekawsze pytania są typu: Dlaczego pudełko od pizzy jest kwadratowe, pizza okrągła, a kawałki trójkątne? - KPW K * Czy nagrałbyś jeden odcinek bez żadnego montażu? - BlackOnFire * Krzysiu, co zrobić, kiedy dziewczyna jest zła, jak się jej daje prezenty? (komentarz nie został pokazany) * Powiesz mi jakie ty masz wyobrażenie zycia posmirtnego? Bo ja naprzyklad zastanawiam sie, ze jak bym się zabił to miałbym na wszystko wyjebane. Czy będę miał dzieci, żonę, czy zdam egzaminy albo będę miał dom. Jakbym umarł to patrzyłbym sobie na swiat i tylko myslal jacy ci ludzie są tempi że jeszcze żyją. Nie uważasz że to calkiem optymistyczne? - Pepe Nowak * Czy czytasz tylko najbardziej debilne wywory debilnych debili dotkniętych debilizmem przez zdebilenie debila debilowatego? Jak to jest że debilnośc podniesiona do debilnej potęgi ma szansę zostać debilnie doceniona przez jakieo debilnego debila? Czy mógłbys odnieść się do tego debilnego komentarza? - Wujo Daro * Krzysiu, mam sposób na nieskończone bogactwo. Bierzesz pożyczkę w banku na wysokość powiedzmy 10 000 PLN i wydajesz na co byś tylko chciał. Później, kiedy trzeba to spłacić, pożyczasz 20 000 PLN i spłacasz kredyt, który wziąłeś jako pierwszy. Następnie to 20 tysięcy spłacasz za pomocą kredytu o wysokości np 40 000. I tak w kółko. Pieniądzum Mobile. Albo Perpetum Pieniądze. - Czapek74 * Krzysiu, czy lubisz towarzystwo osób mądrzejszych od siebie? - Endriu Karolak * Witaj Krzysztofie! Tak się zastanawiam, dlaczego akurat za pomocą buraków, cebuli jedni chcą obrazić drugich? (dlaczego w ogóle chcą obrazić to inna sprawa). Dlaczego nie marchewki, pomidor, por,fasola? Pozdrawiam :) - Lukasy Barrel * P Krzysiu, jeżeli Pinokio powie "zaraz wydłuży mi się nos" to co się stanie? - Paweł Dudziak Podkład muzyczny *Otis McDonald - Fingers (intro) *Jazz in Paris - Media Right Productions *John Deley and the 41 Players - Rhythm Changes *Jingle Punks - The Driving Force (Gdy Krzysiu pokazuje dyskusję w komentarzach na temat religii) *Jeff Beal - House Of Cards Main Title Theme ("Demokracja działa tak długo, jak bydło myśli, że wybiera pasterza") *Walter Murphy - A Fifth of Beethoven *Rob Dougan - Clubbed to Death (nawiązanie do filmu Matrix) *Linked Horizon - Guren no Yumiya (Shingeki no Kyojin theme) (moment, gdy Krzysiu śpiewa po niemiecku) *Otis McDonald - Stay Ciekawostki *Krzysiu na początku śpiewa: "Podaj mi dłoń, podaj mi rękę" - jest to fragment utworu Kaliber 44 - Moja obawa. *Gonciu w tym odcinku śpiewa niemiecką wersję intro z anime Atak Tytanów (Shingeki no Kyojin): "Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger". Ma wówczas na głowie maskę postaci z tego serialu - Colossus Titan. *Krzysiu na jedno z pytań odpowiada: "''S''elf-eating fat people are in computer generated dream world, built to keep us under control and change a human being into this". ''Jest to parafraza słów Morfeusza z filmu ''Matrix. *W tym odcinku pojawiły się nawiązania do następujących youtuberów: **ReZigiusz **Abstrachuje **Shit Girls Say **That Guy With The Glasses **Wardęga **Remi GAILLARD **Lisie Piekło **Grace Helbig **Blowek **PewDiePie **Lekko Stronniczy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem